The present invention relates to bubble forming devices. Specifically, the present invention resides in bubble forming amusement devices which use water or water-based liquids as a catalyst to form bubbles from dried bubble or soap concentrate.
Devices which produce bubbles have been known for quite some time, including hand-held amusement devices which are typically dipped into a reservoir of bubble forming liquid to form a liquid film through which air is forced to form the bubbles. These devices suffer certain drawbacks, however, because they require specially constituted bubble forming liquid to produce bubbles. Much of the cost associated with prior bubble forming amusement devices lies in the fact that they must use this specific liquid. The liquid containers also require significant storage and display space. Moreover, the result of spillage of the liquid can cause significant liability for retailers or wholesalers. Furthermore, some types of imported bubble forming liquids are a concern to the environment, and specifically water quality.
The bubble forming amusement device industry has been at a disadvantage as compared to other toy and amusement device industries as the devices and accompanying liquid containers are not suitable for promotion and use in certain markets. Such markets include the premium market wherein a toy is included with a purchased item such as a box of cereal, a kiddie lunch, or items offered by mail order. Generally, it has been concerns relating to the size, weight and compatibility with the accompanying product which have kept the bubble forming amusement industry from these markets.
Prior bubble forming amusement devices and accompanying containers of liquid also have drawbacks to the end user, typically a child and his or her parents. With many of these devices the user must not only concern himself or herself with the device and liquid, but oftentimes needs a receptacle in which to pour the liquid to dip the device. In this regard, because such devices are necessarily dipped into an open reservoir, and also due to the fact that children often are the users of these devices, the bubble forming contents of the reservoir oftentimes spill. This creates a mess on both the user and surroundings, and also limits the amount of bubbles that can be produced as there is less bubble forming liquid available to use after the spill. The need for dipping also causes the excess liquid to travel from the top of the wand onto the handle and eventually onto the hand of the user. This creates a mess and wastes the bubble forming liquid.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bubble forming amusement device which eliminates the need to have a container of bubble forming liquid available in order to enjoy the device. Such a device should be compact, lightweight, easy to transport and store, and inexpensive to produce. Further, there is a need for a bubble forming amusement device which is usable in a variety of markets, including the premium and mail order markets. Moreover, such a device is needed which prevents the wasting and mess created when a bubble forming liquid is spilled. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in bubble forming amusement devices which utilize a solid bubble or soap concentrate instead of bubble forming liquid, and water or a water-based liquid as a catalyst to produce bubbles. The devices comprise, generally, a housing defining an air flow path, a bubble forming member disposed along the air flow path, and dry bubble forming material associated with the bubble forming member. Hydration of the bubble forming material coupled with the flow of air through the air flow path creates bubbles.
The air flow path has an inlet and an outlet, with the bubble forming member typically disposed adjacent to the air flow path outlet. The bubble forming material is comprised of bubble soap concentrate which is applied to the bubble forming member and allowed to dry. The bubble forming material can also comprise a hardened bubble soap concentrate gel or an open-cell foam saturated with the dry bubble forming material, which is then affixed to or otherwise associated with the bubble forming member.
The bubble forming member may be embodied a variety of forms. The bubble forming member can peripherally surround at least a portion of the air flow path with the bubble forming material applied to an interior surface of the bubble forming member. For example, the bubble forming member may be cylindrically shaped or a portion of a horn. Further, a pipe can be used to form the housing with the bubble forming member placed at an end of the pipe. Ornamentation or a bowl-like member may also be associated with the bubble forming member at the end of the pipe.
Prior to use, a housing which defines an air flow path and a bubble forming member disposed along the air flow path are provided and a hydrated bubble forming material is applied to the bubble forming member. Alternatively, an open-cell foam is saturated with the bubble forming material. The bubble forming material is then dried. When the bubble forming amusement device is to be used, the dried bubble forming material is re-hydrated to create a bubble film over the bubble forming member, and an airstream is forced across the bubble film to produce bubbles.
Alternatively, a bubble forming solution is created by adding liquid to a cavity of a receptacle having bubble forming material previously applied to its inner surface and dried. A bubble forming amusement device comprising a housing defining an air flow path therethrough and having a bubble forming member disposed along the air flow path is immersed in the receptacle to produce a bubble film. An airstream is forced across the bubble film to produce bubbles.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.